At the Beginning
by forever.infinity1112
Summary: A little TrentKira drabble based on the Disney song At the Beginning from Anastasia


At the Beginning

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are. I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."

"I just can't do it! I hate all of this," Kira cried into the phone. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, a habit of hers.

"Kira," Trent reminded, "breath. What's your topic?"

"I don't even know anymore. Everything I start writing about just turns out so wrong!"

College essays, something dreaded by all high school seniors. With a plethora of possible topics, the task is daunting and only the elite (a.k.a. nerds) look upon the dreaded task with a sense of excitement.

"Well, before you can start anything, you need a topic."

"But that's part of the problem, I don't know what to write about," Kira complained. "What did you write about?"

Trent blushed, glad that Kira couldn't see him. "I chose one of the more over done topics. I wrote about someone who has changed my life."

"Yeah and I bet your is perfect."

"What is so hard about writing an essay, it's just like writing a song."

"No way. Songs come easy to me, essays on the other hand, well that's a totally different story."

"Then write a song," Trent stated simply.

"Can I do that?"

"Why not? Ms. Berdine said that last year someone wrote a poem. There really isn't a difference is there?"

"That's a great idea. Thank you so much Trent. I don't know what I'd do without you," Kira smiled and promptly hung up, knowing exactly what she was going to write about.

"Neither to do I Kira," Trent whispered to the dial tone.

The two had met through a mere chance of fate. The combined components of Mesogog, Dr. O, Anton Mercer, and a set of Dino Gems lead to a connection stronger than either of the teens had experienced before. It was the classic story of best friends scared to admit feelings to each other for fear of losing their cherished friendship.

"Every thing alright Trent?" Anton asked, peering into his son's bedroom.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine."

"Who was on the phone?"

"It was just Kira. She needed help with her college essay?"  
"Really?" Anton smirked. He had sensed the connection between the two adolescents and was happy that Trent still had friends after what had happened to him.

The white dino gem had changed Trent. With the evil power surging through him, Trent was no longer the kind compassionate boy but rather a standoffish hostile monster. The gem had changed everything about Trent, everything except Trent's feelings for Kira. Even while under the power of the gem, Trent was unable to harm Kira. He bruised and battered Conner and Ethan, and encased Tommy in amber, but he was unable to harm Kira.

At eleven o'clock Trent was doing what he did best, drawing superheroes. The phone rang, distracting him. "Hello?" he answered quickly, trying not to wake his dad.

"You are a life saver!"

"You're finished? Already?"

"I was inspired. I started writing and I just couldn't stop. You are officially my new muse."

"Such high compliments coming from a wonderful musician. Now, is your muse allowed to listen to your wonderful song?"

"Only if I'm allowed to read your essay."

Trent thought about it. "Sorry, no deal. You know how I am with my work."

"Hey it's no problem. I completely understand."

"But maybe I'll let you see the new drawing I'm working on."

Kira grinned, "That would be great."

A/N: Ok guys, just a little one shot for one of my favorite couples. I'm almost 100 sure I'm not going to continue the story, it's just a little drabble I wrote to avoid the dreaded homework. Tell me what you think! You can flame me, I don't really care. I'm not one of those snivelly authors who can't take criticism. I sure have heard plenty already, so it's nothing new.  
This is the first Power Rangers fic I've posted (I've written plenty but they're all pure crap). I've read hundreds, no actually make that thousands, ranging from the wonderful worlds set up by magnificant authors to the far from eloquent, highly predictible ficlets. As they all say, the first step is admitting you have a problem. So I admit, I'm addicted to Power Rangers!


End file.
